Episode 7962 (13th October 2017)
Plot Vanessa wakes up in the pub cellar next to Charity. She worries they'll be caught by Victoria and Marlon who are already at the pub. DS Benton calls round at Dale View to question Ross about his whereabouts the day Emma died. Belle assures Liv that what she said yesterday was in confidence and tells Liv she's there to talk if she needs to. Liv informs Diane that she stole the bottle of vodka, not Gerry, so suggests they give Gerry his job back. DS Benton asks Pete and Ross about the bad blood between Emma and Moira. Ross is adamant Emma was mentally ill and topped herself. Victoria opens the cellar door but walks away which gives Vanessa the opportunity to sneak out - although she bumps into Paddy as she's leaving. Leyla attempts to find another confectioner at short notice without success. Frank invites Megan for a drink but Megan doesn't want to due to Charity's sniping. Paddy jokes about Vanessa and Charity but Vanessa's reaction tells him he's hit the nail on the head. He can't believe it. When the police leave Dale View, Pete confronts Ross about burning Emma's belongings last night. Ross explains he saw someone on the viaduct. He knew it was Emma, but by the time he got closer, Emma had jumped. In a panic, he grabbed Emma's belongings as he was running back to the car but was forced to burn them with the police are sniffing about. Leyla is forced to go crawling back to the Sharmas for the wedding favours. Jai tries to soften relations between Leyla and Priya but Leyla strops off after telling Jai and Priya they can stuff the order after all. Ross tries to justify his action to Pete and reminds his brother that they're both capable of murder. Paddy calls round at Tug Ghyll to asks Vanessa if she and Charity are an item. Vanessa explains they were locked in the cellar, they drank a lot, then kissed. Paddy encourages Vanessa to make Charity aware she can't mess with her. The police call at Butlers Farm to talk to Moira about Emma. Faith insists the only thing Moira is guilty of is being a good mother. Vanessa asks Charity for a private word. Doug is impressed by Gerry knowledge of gardening and believes he has found himself a new wing man. Liv thanks Gerry for not blabbing to anyone about her trying to kiss him. Moira and Faith bring the baby in to the pub. Faith informs Cain that the police have been round and suggests Cain ask Moira about the day Emma died as he might remember something she didn't. Vanessa follows Charity into the backroom and insists last night was a big mistake that won't be happening again. Charity moves closer to Vanessa and kisses her before inviting her upstairs. Pete approaches Ross at Finn's grave. He wants to believe his brother but things are stacking up against him. Ross isn't bothered that Pete doesn't believe him although reminds Pete that they both had reasons to kill Emma and he doesn't have an alibi. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Cellar, corridor, kitchen, bar and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and front garden *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Grange - Vegetable garden *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,790,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes